


Good Girl

by Wargasms



Series: Anything You Ask [10]
Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Animal Play, BDSM, Established Relationship, M/M, Orgasm Control, PWP, Puppy Play, Subspace, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 10:17:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wargasms/pseuds/Wargasms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the MakingHugoSpin LJ comm and the beautiful kink meme.<br/>Prompt as such: "You know what annoys me? The distinct lack of animal!play stuff up here..."<br/>This is modern!au Aaronjolras and Georgetaire, but feel free to imagine whoever you want. Also, 'princess' is a joke. IT'S A JOKE! But it stuck. So. There ya go. FIRST E/R FIC so probably (besides obviously since au) OOC. Please be nice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Girl

They’d been together long enough to start exploring less conventional sex. Turned out, Enjolras has a vast knowledge of kinks. It was all theory, though, and he wanted to try them out to find what they liked. Grantaire admitted to having a fetish; Enjolras.

“I’ll try anything you want,” he swore when Enjolras groaned.

“I am not a fetish,” Enjolras insisted.

“What was the definition again?”

“A fetish is something a person needs in order to reach climax.”

“Right. You are my fetish,” Grantaire grinned and stole a quick kiss.

“Fine, but I still want to try others.”

“Like?”

Enjolras rolled over on top of Grantaire, using his body to pin Grantaire to the bed. “I want to dominate you.”

It should sound silly, but it made Grantaire’s cock twitch even though he’d just come not ten minutes earlier. “Okay.”

 

It was more than okay; it was incredible. Of course, they switched roles to test the dynamic, but Grantaire confessed afterwards he preferred being the submissive. They’d long ago established he was a bottom. They also found out he really enjoyed bondage and some pain play. That was proven without a doubt when Enjolras spanked him until he fell into subspace one night.

Grantaire is kind of worried he’s developing another fetish.

“So, I would pretend to be your pet?”

He could feel Enjolras smiling where his lips brushed Grantaire’s shoulders. They lay spooned together on the couch, “My puppy, actually.”

“As in crawling around, barking and playing fetch?” Grantaire was intrigued, so when Enjolras hummed in agreement he silently contemplated before speaking again. “How far does this go? Like, are we talking dog bowls? Are you going to make me use the bathroom outside?” He didn’t know if that was something he would object to. They hadn’t found anything Grantaire had given a second thought to allow Enjolras when he asked. 

Yet.

“I’ve not thought about the bathroom, really. I would like to feed you from my hand or a bowl, yes. Is that okay?”

“Yeah,” Grantaire answered, because it really was. Hearing Enjolras say it had made his cock fill. Enjolras definitely noticed.

 

They try it the next night. All they have to include with the scene are a collar, leash and a ball. Grantaire is naked on his hands and knees, kneeling in front of Enjolras who sits on the couch. He buckles the collar around Grantaire’s neck and attaches the leash, slowly pulling it taut in his hands.

“Come here,” Enjolras coos and draws Grantaire upward so he leans in, hands on the couch either side of Enjolras’ thighs. Fingers slide back through Grantaire’s wild curls to scritch at his scalp just behind his ears.

It makes him shudder. He presses his face to Enjolras’ thigh to hide the ridiculous blush. He knew Enjolras was waiting for a sign to continue, so he forces himself to look up. Clear blue eyes watch him, going wide when he lets his tongue lull out and pants excitedly.

It’s worth it. So fucking worth it.

Enjolras’ hips roll upward and he gasps, “Fuck, yes. God, you-- Good puppy.”

The words ring in Grantaire’s mind as he gives himself to the role and turns to lick Enjolras’ hand. His tongue swipes broadly over salty skin, letting a moan roll from deep inside his chest.

Enjolras goes back to petting, hands moving beyond Grantaire’s hair to stroke his neck and shoulders. Grantaire moans louder and presses into those touches, hips shaking back and forth in imitation of a wagging tail.

“Yeah, that’s a good puppy,” Enjolras breathes and continues, running open palms across every inch of skin he can reach. Grantaire tries to crawl up into Enjolras’ lap, whimpering when he’s held away.

“Ah-ah,” he murmurs when Grantaire looks up questioningly, “Puppy’s not allowed on the furniture unless I call.”

Fuck if that doesn’t send a thrill down Grantaire’s spine, curling into a knot of need in his gut. He nods his understanding and tries to regulate his breathing. Giving Enjolras his best pleading puppy eyes, he nuzzles Enjolras’ hand.

“Who’s a good puppy?” Enjolras chuckles, tugs at the collar before he undoes the leash, then cups the sides of Grantaire’s face. “Hmm? Are you?”

His face is so close; Grantaire can’t resist lunging forward to lick. Instead of a reprimand, Enjolras laughs and lets Grantaire give him sloppy puppy kisses. Yes, Grantaire likes this. He tries a soft little bark.

“Oh, alright then. Come on. Up,” Enjolras orders and pats his lap.

Grantaire scrambles into place, straddling Enjolras’ thighs and pressing his body close. He can feel Enjolras’ erection where it was trapped in his shorts. He wants nothing more than to rut against it, having been hard since the collar went on. Instead he nips at Enjolras’ ear, sniffing at his hair and neck before licking, keeping his hands in fists to remove the temptation to touch.

The petting now continues down Grantaire’s body, over his back, hips and thighs. Searching out and smoothing down hair, trailing over muscles and curves, Enjolras’ hands are everywhere. Except the few places Grantaire really wants them to be. After choking back a third attempt to vocalize a plea, he gives in and whines. It’s high and needy, startling Enjolras, but he hushes Grantaire and begins with the praise again.

“My good puppy. Yes, good girl.”

Girl? The thought must have been apparent in Grantaire’s body language. And yeah, that is definitely a smirk Enjolras is giving him.

Enjolras turns them and presses Grantaire onto his back on the couch, hands exploring his chest, stomach and thighs without going anywhere near his straining cock. “Gonna be a perfect little bitch for me, aren’t you?”

Fingertips glide over pebbled nipples, tweaking them. Grantaire growls as his body reacts, trying to think about words and what all they mean is really hard. And so is his dick. Fuck, this is not fair.

Enjolras tsks, “Puppies don’t think so much. Good bitches obey their owners. If they’re really good they might earn an orgasm.”

Might. Earn. One.

Enjolras waits. They’ve talked about this; orgasm control. They’ve talked about it in the abstract. Grantaire’s mouth goes dry and he blinks up at Enjolras, trying to speak before he remembers he’s not supposed to and closing his mouth with a snap.

They are both still as he thinks. He’s quiet so long Enjolras frowns before beginning, “Gran--”

Grantaire shakes his head and gives a ‘ruff’, hands coming up to brush his knuckles against Enjolras’ that had stopped petting. He gives a wiggle on the couch for good measure and smiles up at his owner, knowing he could never deny Enjolras anything he asked.

He saw the relief wash over Enjolras’ face and accepts the kisses that come after. His hands go back to the glorious petting and Grantaire sighs happily, basking in the attention.

Enjolras sits back with a smile and Grantaire rolls off the couch onto his hands and knees with a nudge. “Good girl, let’s see how smart you are. Get your ball.”

He looks where Enjolras motions with his chin, spying the red ball and trying his best to crawl gracefully to retrieve it. It’s awkward because he’s harder than he’s ever been, but he bites the ball, carries it back between his teeth to drop it at Enjolras’ feet.

“That’s it, clever girl. Knew you were perfect. Pretty little thing. Fetch!” he praises while petting Grantaire one handed then rolls the ball along the floor toward the far wall.

With less worry this time, Grantaire takes off, scooping it up and trotting proudly back to Enjolras. He sits on his heels and lets Enjolras take it from his mouth this time. Again he tosses it, but it doesn’t go half as far. Grantaire pounces on it. The laugh it evokes in Enjolras makes Grantaire beam so he playfully fights with Enjolras trying to get the ball from him.

“Come on, Princess, give me the ball,” he pretends to scold as he slides off the couch onto the floor to tousle with Grantaire.

Grantaire plays fetch until his knees begin to protest. Then Enjolras has him do tricks. He sits. He shakes hands. He begs. He lies down. He speaks with a loud bark. He even rolls over and plays dead. Every command is another round of petting and hugging he earns. It’s not like he’s touch starved, but this was different than usual. To be quite honest, things felt a little blurry around the edges, like when Enjolras had spanked him. That’s the last thing he remembers thinking about for a long time.

Enjolras is sitting cross legged on the floor now, Grantaire pounces, knocking him onto his back. When Enjolras doesn’t attempt to immediately get up, Grantaire crawls over him. He noses Enjolras’ shirt up to expose elastic of boxers. His tongue laps over it and the skin above while whining. He sees Enjolras’ hard on and he wants it. He bites at the button and tugs uselessly.

“Hold on, Princess, have some patience,” Enjolras reaches down to undo his shorts. As soon as the zipper is down, Grantaire noses at the boxers until Enjolras opens the front for him. He licks Enjolras’ cock, all tongue and lips, face and nose, erratic and sloppy, like an overeager puppy.

“Holy shit,” Enjolras moans and bucks. He was already so wound up, that sight was enough. He comes on his own stomach and Grantaire doesn’t even pause, licks up the mess and at Enjolras’ softening cock until his owner pulls away, oversensitive. “Holy shit, very good girl.”

Enjolras pulls his shirt off to wipe Grantaire’s face clean. He presses kisses to Grantaire’s forehead, one hand ruffling his hair. He whispers before standing, “I love you.”

Taking the blanket from the back of the couch he lays it on the floor for Grantaire. “Lay down,” Enjolras commands and smiles when Grantaire does so with a groan of relief, “Stay.”

As Enjolras heads to the kitchen, Grantaire shifts restlessly, trying to get comfortable, hands still held in loose fists so he doesn’t try to relieve himself.

Enjolras comes back with a water bottle, straw sticking out of the top. He crouches by Grantaire’s head to allow him to sip. When he’s done, Enjolras sits on the floor and leans back against the couch, letting Grantaire resettle himself.

He wants to be close, so he curls up on his side along Enjolras’ leg, flinging his top one over Enjorlas’ lap. He covers Enjolras’ shin with his hands and rests his cheek on them. Between Enjolras’ legs is a bowl of fruit. He leans forward to offer Grantaire a grape. Fingers trace Grantaire’s lips after he takes it. His other hand covers Grantaire’s hip, again fingers begin to stroke almost absentmindedly over his skin and he closes his eyes to eat. When he swallows there’s another piece of fruit being teased over his mouth.

Grantaire blinks up at Enjolras as he takes it, tongue flitting out against his fingertips.

Enjolras pulls them away and eats a piece himself then grabs the remote to turn on the television. His other hand is rubbing over Grantaire’s ass, skirting closer and closer to his crack. Grantaire pushes back as a long slender finger follows the sensitive crease. Teasing brushes of fingertips are all he gives Grantaire as they finish the bowl, leaving Grantaire desperate.

The bowl is moved and Grantaire whines, rolling his hips and rubbing his hard on against Enjolras’ thigh. He still had his shorts on and the friction would have been enough but Enjolras lands an open palmed slap to ass.

“Stop that,” he orders as he grabs Grantaire’s hips and pulls his body over. Grantaire is on his knees and elbows now, thighs spread wide to straddle both Enjolras’ splayed ones. His ass is presented, in prime spanking position, and it’s obviously what Grantaire expected. He yelps when Enjolras pries his cheeks apart to bare his hole and his tongue traces over the ring of muscle. Dropping his chest to the floor, Grantaire canted his hips to give him better access.

Grantaire’s hands claw at the floor before tangling in his own hair, breathing in open mouthed sobs and gasps, right cheek pressed to the floor and eyes clenched shut. The tip of Enjolras’ tongue presses in when he finally relaxes, hot shallow jabs that make Grantaire’s toes curl.

Enjolras uses a finger to open him more, just enough to pull the rim wider, wetting it with his saliva before pressing another finger from the other side. With Grantaire held open his tongue goes deeper, pushing and curling against the tight space. When his face is pressed as close as he can get, Enjolras slides a finger in as well. For longer than Grantaire can handle, he teases with tongue and finger, sometimes letting the latter rub over his prostate.

He withdrew to lap broadly from Grantaire’s balls up his perineum to where Enjolras now had two fingers gently scissoring inside him. Grantaire trembles and keens as the need roars along his nerves. His balls are pulled up tight; he’s leaking copious amounts of precome, neglected cock throbbing with every heartbeat.

Enjolras’ hands guide him forward, giving him room to get on his knees behind Grantaire. He swiftly has his shorts and boxers pushed down. There’s the snick of lube being opened and slick noises of Enjolras stroking himself. The blunt head slips over Grantaire’s hole before Enjolras pushes in. He’s not really open but the lube and left over spit ease the initial burn.

Grantaire’s eyes fly open when he pauses. Giving an impatient groan and a backwards shove, he takes another inch. Enjolras grips Grantaire’s hips and holds him still as he sinks in, rocking in and out to get deeper and deeper until they’re pressed flush together. He leans over Grantaire’s back now, nipping at his neck as he braces his hands and shifts his knees so he has the right angle.

He can’t think coherent words, let alone voice them, but Grantaire makes all manner of inarticulate sounds as Enjolras pulls back and thrusts in, each time a little further and a little faster. Enjolras settles into a steady pace and shifts his weight to one hand, slipping the other underneath Grantaire to find and torment his nipples.

Grantaire lifts up on his forearms and welcomes the pain, arching to meet each buck of hips. Enjolras picks up force and speed, knocking a grunt from him every time. He shakes as his muscles shut down, tension building along his spine until he feels like he’s about to shatter. Enjolras moans loud as he moves to again brace his weight on both hands, letting him pound into Grantaire relentlessly.

Grantaire can’t breathe; focus solely on the sensation of Enjolras filling him, pressing on that delicious spot, making him jerk as the pleasure spikes. The words wash over him as Enjolras whispers to him, “That’s it, good girl, come for me.”

The ache for release suddenly peaks, eclipsing all else and splintering him into a million tiny pieces that collapse under Enjolras’ weight. With a sound as close to a howl as a human can make, Grantaire comes untouched.

He writhes wildly, clenching erratically around Enjolras’ dick, making him lose their rhythm. He buries himself to the hilt and lets Grantaire’s orgasm pull him over the edge as well. His teeth close around the juncture or Grantaire’s neck and shoulder as he comes.

They both go lax, limbs stretching out languidly as Grantaire lies flat on the floor underneath Enjolras.

Catching his breath, Enjolras gingerly pulls out and lifts himself off Grantaire. He rolls off him onto his back on the floor, kicking his shorts and underwear fully off and away. Grantaire sighs contentedly and turns onto his side to press against Enjolras, draping an arm over his waist and resting his head on Enjolras’ shoulder. They lay in silence for a few minutes, trying to find the energy to get up and move to bed.

Enjolras stirs first, gently unbuckling and taking the collar off. Grantaire’s hand comes up to follow the clammy trail of skin it left behind, barely containing a moan, “Oh, God.”

“Okay?” Enjolras slurs, eyes heavy and fighting to stay open as he levered himself up off the floor.

“Yeah, everything’s fine,” Grantaire answers and let himself be pulled up as well.

They manage to clean up before falling into bed. There’s a stain on the floor, and Enjolras’ shirt is covered in their come, but Grantaire isn’t sticky when they curl up together.

He feels sore in new places, and he’s still a little awestruck that he came from just Enjolras fucking him. Grantaire listens to Enjolras’ breathe evening where he’s spooned out behind him. He can’t get rid of the smile that keeps tugging at the corners of his mouth.

As if Enjolras could see it, or heard Grantaire’s thoughts, he asks softly, “Like it?”

“Yes,” Grantaire laughs and pulls the hand that’s splayed across his chest up so he can kiss Enjolras’ knuckles. “We can definitely do that again.”

Tension he didn’t even realize Enjolras had been holding melts away and he hugs Grantaire tight before kissing his shoulder. “Good.”

“Love you, too,” he whispers back when Enjolras finally really falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> It's completely possible I'll write more if anyone expresses an interest.  
> ^Pfft okay, this has evolved into a 'verse/series. I'm skipping all over the timeline and writing things out of order.


End file.
